A process for producing electronic components known as TAB method (Tape Automated Bonding Method) comprises a process for forming bumps in a chip, a process of inner lead bonding for connecting the bumps to leads of a film carrier, and a process of outer lead bonding for connecting the leads to a circuit board after the film carrier has been punched. The bumps are formed by plating means or stud bump means using a capillary tool.
The forming of the bumps in the chip and the inner lead bonding have been performed in the past independently by separate apparatuses. That is, the bumps are at first formed on upper surface of the chip by a bump forming apparatus, and the chip provided with the bumps are accommodated in a tray, and the tray is set on an inner bonding apparatus to achieve the inner lead bonding.
However, since the arrangement as described above requires both the bump forming apparatus and the inner lead bonding apparatus, a large-scale production line is needed, and this leads to higher facility cost. Also, much labors are required for maintenance and control of the two apparatuses. Variations and non-uniformity tend to occur in the height of the bumps, which are formed on upper surface of the chip, and it is difficult to bond the leads of the film carrier to the bumps.